Talk:Straw Hat Pirates/Actions and Locations Visited
Action of the next arc Please don't misunderstand here, this is not me being bossy or mean but me wanting to let you guys know something. Because Dressrosa is almost done, some editors are going to be in a hurry to try to summerize little things in the next arc instead of major things. Some editors failed to follow the example that I set from Romance Dawn Arc to Marineford Arc that the action section was meant to describe the major action that impact the world that would follow to the next arc. However starting at the post-timeskip arcs, people started to make a long unnecessary summerizion of each arcs and I had to trim it down to fit the pattern I set up. So please wait until we are deep into the arc to get the major contribution. Joekido (talk) 04:05, May 14, 2015 (UTC) http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/SG-1#Accomplishments Here is the inspiration of the action section. I'm trying to make it like this Joekido (talk) 04:10, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I totally support it, nobody seems to oppose it. I'd say just go for it once its time. 21:52, May 20, 2015 (UTC) It's NOT a "linear" pattern "While traveling, the Straw Hat Pirates have mostly visited islands in a linear pattern, just following the route the Log set out for them" NO!! We have no proof that Drum is on the same route as Whiskey Peak - Little Garden. Probably, the island before Arabasta is Nanimonai and the one that is beyond is Akijima! Probably, the island beyond Drum is a spring island, maybe the one where is located Wapol ' cover story (yes, we don't know wheter is a "spring" or other, but...) We have no proof that Skypeia, Arabasta, Jaya and Longring Longland are on the same route! They could be located two, three or four different routes! Also, in chapter 113 Igaram states that it takes two or three island to get to Arabasta. Moreover, Nanimonai is mentioned in chapter 129 as the giant goldfish 's poo So, the route of Whiskey Peak is likely: Whiskey Peak - Little Garden - Nanimonai - Arabasta - Akijima "It is not until Water 7 that things begin to shift from this 'formula'; the crew had to leave Water 7 to Enies Lobby to rescue Robin." NO!! Things begin to shift from this formula since Little Garden, and then this formula is reprised in the route: ....- Longring Longland - Water Seven - Ryugu But after Water Seven there is the Florian Triangle... 11:51, July 28, 2015 (UTC)CS The linear pattern was already explained by Shakky. Also Akijima doesn't exist. SeaTerror (talk) 20:21, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh...poor me! The seven routes are sure linear, but Strawhats deviate from the route of Whiskey Peak a lot of times! And no one can tell for sure if Akijima exists or not -- 23:39, July 28, 2015 (UTC)CS-- 23:39, July 28, 2015 (UTC) No evidence for that. Also yes anybody can tell you that. Nanimonai is the island after Arabasta. Akijima is something you made up. SeaTerror (talk) 00:39, July 29, 2015 (UTC) He must have meant "Aki no Shima" which meant Autumn Island. Anyway I'm going to have to fix it to match it correct Joekido (talk) 01:05, July 29, 2015 (UTC) It is already correct. SeaTerror (talk) 01:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC) "No evidence for that" is the reason why you can't tell that the strawhats have ENTIRELY followed the route of Whiskey Peak!! After Little Garden, they go to Drum without following Log Pose... that is still pointing to Little Garden!! After Drum, they reached Sandy Island thanks to the Eternal Pose... (and it takes 5 days to do that!! This can be a hint..) "Nanimonai AFTER Arabasta"..? No evidence for that! I suppose (SUPPOSE..!) that is the island before Arabasta, bearing in mind what Igaram says ih chapter 113. And also, bearing in mind what Dorry says, in chapter 129, about that Giant goldfish. These are 2 hints that Nanimonai is the island before Sandy Nico Robin, IMHO, seems pretty sure when she talks about the Autumn Island After Arabasta, they go to Jaya thanks to an ETERNAL POSE... they not follow Log Pose. The Log Pose is pointing to Skypeia. But if Nico Robin tells the truth (she has no reason to lie and she is quite familiar whit the Grand Line), they POSSIBLY got so close to Skypeia that the Log Pose changed registration. This kind of change is possible. To confirm that, remember what Nami says... if the Log Pose lose the magnetic field of Skypeia, it will point to the island next to Jaya and they can't get to Skypeia anymore So... they POSSIBLY have changed the route of Whiskey Peak two ore three times... we can't say that for sure. And then... there's NO EVIDENCE that all of this places belong to the same damn route! You can't state that The route " .... - Longring Longland - Water Seven - Ryugu" can be, MAYBE (!?), the same as the route of Whiskey Peak OR it can be another route! Again, you have NO EVIDENCE at all! You can't state what damn pattern they REALLY followed -- 10:11, July 29, 2015 (UTC)CS-- 10:11, July 29, 2015 (UTC) You're being ignorant especially when the citation even says so. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Nanimonai_Island#cite_note-c114-0 Also you're forgetting Skypiea island is actually the part of Jaya that got blasted into the sky. SeaTerror (talk) 19:43, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ..!? I know that.. and so what? The Log Pose pointed to the sky.. while the eternal pose didn't point to the sky. (Also, only UPPER YARD was part of Jaya, not Skypeia..) ...no, you didn't understand a word i said! Please, read very carefully the things i wrote, since the first post! -- 10:01, July 30, 2015 (UTC)CS "While traveling, the Straw Hat Pirates have mostly visited islands in a linear pattern, just following the route the Log set out for them" There are times when the Straw Hats don't follow their Log Pose, such as the example you mentioned of when they went to Drum Island while their Log Pose was still pointing at Little Garden. This is already reflected in the above phrasing. "Linear" in this case would mean they kept moving forward; once they were done with a location, they moved on. Water 7 would be breaking this pattern because they didn't follow the Log Pose to Enies Lobby, they didn't even sail there themselves. They took a sea train, then doubled back and returned to Water 7 afterward. The seven routes starting from Whiskey Peak also gradually combine with each other until they all converge on Fishman Island, as explained by Shakky. So if you were objecting to the phrasing of "linear pattern" because the Straw Hats aren't traveling in a straight line/wandered into other routes, then of course they did. But that's not what "linear pattern" means; the rest of the paragraph on the page clarifies this. MizuakiYume (talk) 20:41, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Log change takes one year on Little Garden, so they were going to use the eternal pose from Unluckies to go straight to Alabasta. However, since Nami got sick they just wandered around looking for land til they got to Drum. There's nothing that proves that Drum was the next island on the route. Then from Drum they followed the eternal pose to Alabasta and again there's no proof that it was on the route. Also ST, Nanimonai is in fact right before Alabasta as stated by Robin in chapter 114. Anyway, the island after Alabasta was supposed to be an autumn island, but they followed Masira's eternal pose to Jaya (a spring island) when their log pose got stuck pointing to the sky. After that their route was linear besides the whole Enies Lobby thing. 20:49, July 30, 2015 (UTC) After finally sitting down and reading this, I don't understand the big argument here. Just change the sentence with the word "linear" in it. It doesn't explain very much to the reader, and there are obviously multiple interpretations of what it actually means. The word "linear" in addition to being confusing, does not help the article in any way. 13:10, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Got rid of "linear". Are we good? 22:08, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ..Seems so. Closing this. 03:31, September 1, 2015 (UTC) History I know there is a lot to cover but Story Arcs cover more than Straw Hat related material. This page should be remade into a History subpage like all other group pages and if it can't just be spilt between first and second halves of the [series then be spilt by Sagas.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:13, December 9, 2017 (UTC) The history of the Straw Hat Pirates is the story of the series, so that's completely unnecessary. The purpose of the article is to give a good overview, the detailed accounts belong in arc summaries which are linked in the article. 12:57, December 9, 2017 (UTC) As I said above the story arcs cover more than Straw Hat related material, they cover other characters and there pasts also not all chapters have Straw Hats in them.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:22, December 9, 2017 (UTC)